Pikachu and Kirby Adventure Story (working title)
by MadFearow
Summary: The Super Smash Bros. tournament has ended and the competitors, before being able to leave for their home worlds, have to deal with a new problem on their hands. Focuses on Pikachu and Kirby's friendship but all the original Smash Bros. fighters will be featured.
1. Going Home

Pikachu and Kirby Adventure Story (working title)

By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986

Note: This story occurs before the events of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Many, if not all, of the original Super Smash Bros. fighters will have a point-of-view in this story.

Chapter 1: Going Home

Pikachu's Point-of-view

It seemed like yesterday when I was just a normal Pikachu, living a normal Pikachu life in a forest with other Pikachu.

It seemed like yesterday when I was recruited by a mysterious human to be part of a fighting tournament called "Super Smash Bros." And it seemed like yesterday I was fighting a weird variety of creatures in the tournament nonstop.

And it was just yesterday I was defeated by a pink puffball named Kirby for the championship title in Super Smash Bros.

I was lying awake in bed in my rented apartment. I was still in Los Angeles, the city where the Smash Bros. Tournament, and still on the planet Earth, and very far from home. I was still reeling in disappointment from losing to Kirby last night. I had trained hard over the season for a chance to win all the glory. But ultimately Kirby proved to be the better fighter. I hated it, but I had to admit I was second-best.

But I had to admit, fighting and competing was fun. The old Pokemon instinct of competition was still alive inside of me. These last few months were among the best in my life. Of course, the only sour notes were my losses.

I continued to reminisce about the tournament as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, and after a simple bath – I was just a Pokemon, after all – I was ready to leave and return to the Pokemon world. Unlike the other "Smashers", I didn't really pack anything, so I was good to go. I said goodbye to the apartment, my adobe for the past few months, and took the elevator down.

At the lobby I saw the other eleven "Smashers" waiting outside for the bus. The pink puffball Kirby was among them, as was another pink puffball who was a Pokemon called Jigglypuff, and other creatures. There were a couple of humans, too; one was a stout man named Mario who wore a red cap, another was a young man named Link who wore green clothes.

Link caught sight me and yelled, "Hey Pikachu!"

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "Hey Link," I replied.

Normally, in my world humans don't understand us Pokemon, but for some reason they could perfectly understand me and Jigglypuff here. Maybe it's some kind of spell the tournament organizers put on us...

"Did you sleep well?" Link asked me.

"Yeah, I did. You?"

"Not really. I'm eager to return to Hyrule."

Link was a friendly guy who I was able to befriend while the tournament was going on. He had an honest, easygoing nature that everyone liked. Link and I talked as waited for the bus, which came a few minutes later. A green dinosaur-like creature named Yoshi also came into our conversation. Yoshi was another friend I made in Smash Bros.

The bus, which would take us to Smash Bros. HQ, arrived and we all boarded it. I took a seat next to the window and Link sat next to me. As the bus departed, I looked outside. The sky was clear and there were very few clouds. People, cars, buildings, and other things whizzed by as we drove on.

Suddenly, the bus came to an abrupt stop. We heard our bus driver scream.

"What was that?" I asked Link.

"I don't know," he replied as he got up from his seat. I followed him as the other Smashers got up from their seats as well.

"W-what is that thing?" the bus driver asked as he pointed to something in front of the bus in horror. It was a green bug-like creature that stared back at us.

"A tektite? What are they doing here?" Link said as he ran outside to confront the creature. He unsheathed his trademark Master Sword and started hacking at the creature. With a few quick strikes, the creature broke into pieces and disintegrated.

We rushed out of the bus and looked around. It seemed like the "tektite" was not alone. More of the things were crawling around the city, and they were joined by all sorts of creepy creatures that I had never seen before.

"What are Hyrulean creatures doing here?" Link exclaimed.

"I could ask the same for Bowser's forces..." Mario replied.

As all twelve of us scanned the monsters around us, I could only wonder what was going on.


	2. The Invasion

**Pikachu and Kirby Adventure Story**

**By: MadFearow a.k.a. Mr. Snorlax1986**

**Chapter 2: The Invasion**

**Pikachu's P.O.V.**

We saw more and more of these weird, ferocious-looking creatures advance toward us as they terrorized the city folk and did damage to the city's buildings and other structures.

"What do we do?" Yoshi asked. "We can't possibly go past them!"

"And there's no way we could fight all of these guys..." Ness added.

"We have to turn back," I said, "before they catch us!"

"Hey, look!" Donkey Kong suddenly interjected. His finger was pointed at a living skeleton-like creature holding a sword and a shield. It was swinging its sword menacingly at a man, woman, and their son.

When Link caught sight of the monster he immediately rushed over there with Donkey Kong, Mario, and Samus in tow. When Link reached the skeleton he struck it with the Master Sword. The skeleton turned around and faced Link. Link engaged with the monster in sword combat, and as it was distracted Donkey Kong punched it into pieces with his mighty fist.

As the rest of us Smashers arrived at the scene, Mario said to us, "Guys, we have to help the citizens! We're heroes in our home worlds, and they need our power!"

We all looked at each other, and nodded reluctantly and slowly. Link turned toward our bus driver and said, "Try to get as many people out of town as you can!" The bus driver nodded in response. Mario signaled toward the innocent civilians, who were being chased by monsters, to come to the bus, and soon a crowd of people rushed over there.

Meanwhile Link pointed his sword at the horde of monsters and yelled, "Charge!"

All twelve of us Smashers ran full speed toward the mob and readied our attacks. I readied my electric attacks, ready to Thundershock any foe I would come across.

The monsters saw us and charged. Among the foes was a fire-breathing lizard-like thing holding a sword. It reminded me of an overgrown Charmander, except it was green instead of orange. It charged directly toward me and reared hits head. Before it had a chance to exhale its flames, I jumped up and unleashed powerful electricity toward the creature. As I landed on the ground I watched as the creature collapsed from my Thunderbolt attack. I saw more of the fire-breathing lizards charge at me, wanting to avenge their fallen friend. I did the same thing to them.

After finishing the lizards, I turned around and saw a skeleton creature, ready to strike me. Suddenly, a pink rock fell from the sky and crushed the monster to pieces. A couple of seconds later the rock transformed into Kirby, my old rival from the Smash Bros. Tournament.

"Err...thanks, Kirby," I said sheepishly. Talk about being saved by your rival.

Kirby scratched his head and replied, "No problem! Let's continue to fight these guys!" He then went on to take on a bipedal beast creature.

It was like the Smash tournament all over again – but even more endless, nonstop fighting. Even though we took down many creatures with ease, there were a lot we had to face. Thundershock after thundershock on my foes – it was getting tiring and my stamina was starting to wear thin. I noticed my electricity getting weaker and weaker as the enemies kept on coming.

I soon faced a huge plant-like creature that reminded me of a Bellsprout – except it was more vicious looking. I was panting, too tired from combat. I tried to thundershock it, but I was only able to let out a small trickle of electricity from my cheeks. This attack, of course, couldn't even leave a dent on it. I looked helplessly at the creature, whose gaping mouth would inevitably consume me.

BANG!

I looked up to see Jigglypuff hit the plant monster with a kick, knocking it down. As it was knocked down, Jigglypuff started pummeling it with kicks and punches. Samus came over to the scene and shot charge shots from her arm cannon to finish the monster.

Jigglypuff was panting. "So...tired," she said in between breaths.

"Me too," I replied, panting as well.

We both were ready to collapse, but the monsters would not stop appearing. They continued to march closer and closer to us. Samus stood next to me and Jigglypuff and guarded us by shooting any monsters who came too close.

The other Smashers, led by Mario and Link, came to where we were. They too were panting, tired from fighting all these monsters. Samus's charge shots were joined by Mario's fireballs and Link's bombs. But all our efforts did nothing to decrease the number of monsters.

Amid all the fighting, I could see a white flying machine with a clown face in the distance. It was flying toward us and carrying a turtle-like monster and a big shadowy man. As soon at the flying machine came near us, the monsters halted their advance and the turtle monster and human jumped down from the machine.

"Ah, Mario! I've finally have you cornered at last!" the turtle exclaimed.

"Bowser! How could you?" Mario cried out in response.

"I've been waiting for this day! Finally I can witness the defeat of my eternal nemesis!" the big man exclaimed. I saw he was decked out in a lot of dark armor.

"Ganondorf! What are you doing here?" Link yelled back.

"I can see you're all tired from fighting our minions," the creature named Bowser said. "This means we can finish you once and for all!"

"And then, there will be no one to save this world," the man named Ganondorf added. "This world will soon be ours!"

Even though we were tired, we glared angrily at the two megalomaniacs.

"We will defeat you, just like we've done in the past," Mario shouted, slowly walking towards Bowser.

"Yeah! We're not going to lose to you! Not now, not ever!" Link added, confronting Ganondorf.

"Is that a threat?" Ganondorf replied, laughing.

"Why don't you go ahead and try, pipsqueaks?" Bowser added. He too was laughing.

Mario charged at Bowser, while Link charged at Ganondorf. The rest of us Smashers tried to follow suit, but we were too tired from fighting to even attack properly.

Bowser reared his head and shot flames from his mouth at Mario. Meanwhile, Ganondorf fired a ball of dark energy at Link. Both heroes could not respond in time and they collapsed from the attacks that hit them.

Bowser and Ganondorf laughed even louder. "See, you can't defeat us!" Bowser exclaimed. "Finish them, comrades!" Their minions continued their advance and pounced on us.

I cried out in pain as the minions pummeled us ruthlessly. I thought this was it. I wouldn't be able to return home, as wouldn't the rest of the Smash Bros. Heroes. As the minions continued to beat me up my vision became blurry as I faded to unconsciousness.

I was barely awake the next time I opened my eyes. The pummeling had stopped. All I could see was bright white light all around me...


End file.
